


Firestone

by charlottefrey



Series: Follower-Thank-You-Request-Things [5]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, for combefarie on tumblr, prompt, request, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! Could you do a Leo/Calypso for Firestone by Kygo please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firestone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my dear comebfaerie! I much enjoyed the first part of my 150 followers thank you! (Link down there at the end of the fix bc i have still not understood on how to link stuff XD)

Leo sighed. Yes it was the perfects date one could think of. Only Calypso was missing. When he pushed the button to get the platform down into Bunker Nine, he felt anxious. It was the first date he would take anyone. He patted his hair, running Piper’s hard work with his oil stained hands. He knew she’d kill him for that.

As he walked to Camp, he felt dizzy and nervous, his entire body aflame. Well, the last bit might not be so good, but well, Calypso was still immortal, so that wouldn’t be a problem. He saw her standing with some Aphrodite kids and looking over. He blushed furiously and put on a lopsided grin.

   “Hey girlfriend.” He said as he stood beside Calypso.

   “Hey Leo.” She said calmly as she arched her eyebrow at him. He wore his clothes he got from her. Leo laughed, winding one arm around her waist.

   “As much as I like to listen to gossip, I have a important meeting scheduled. If you excuse us.” Rather abruptly, Leo pulled Calypso with him. She shot him a look.

   “That was a bit rude.” She scolded him. Leo merely laughed again and took her hand, pulling her through the forest. It was now by far safer than before and the sun slowly sank, while they made their way to Bunker Nine.

   “Leo?” Calypso said. “An evening in the bunker is something a lot of people do not consider romantic, including me.” Leo bit his lip.

   “We have spent some happy hours there, admit it.” He said and she shot him one of her looks. Winking he walked inside. “I tried it out earlier and it was awesome.”

   “Awesome usually means dangerous with you.” Calypso said, only half way angry with him now. It was hard to tell with her sometimes, but after this long, Leo had earned the ability to deduce her mannerisms.

   “Doesn’t matter. Come here and close you eyes.” Leo led his girlfriend on the platform, wisely disguised so it would look like the floor. As he pushed the button, the platform rose smoothly.

   “Leo, I have a very bad feeling about this.” Calypso said and clutched Leo’s hand.

   “Just wait.” He said and laughed breathlessly. Feeling firery made him always bold. When the platform eventually came to a halt, he exhaled.

   “Can I open my eyes?”

   “Yes.” Leo said, breathlessly. As Calypso opened her eyes, her mouth dropped. The platform had stopped above the tree top, a good five hundred metres above ground. They had a wonderful view over the forest and then over the bay. She clutched his hand.

   “You made this platform…” She started and turned to Leo.

   “…so we can watch the sunset.” Calypso’s face transformed from her usual stern exterior to a loving expression.

   “Oh Leo, I love you so much.” Throwing her arms around him, she gave him a searing kiss and Leo might have gone up in flames that moment.

Video here: [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFLtfaJwyfw&spfreload=10) or here: [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbZusVDBf4A) (fucking GEMA here in Germany doesn't allow me to watch the original sent by her)

Lyrics: [X](https://www.musixmatch.com/de/songtext/Kygo-feat-Conrad/Firestone)

on tumblr: [X](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/113282884389/hey-combefaerie-i-wanted-to-tell-you-that-i)

The prompt/follower-Thank-you-thing on tumblr: [X](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/113056749959/omg-150-followers)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!!


End file.
